


Green Sweater

by thesummersoldier



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummersoldier/pseuds/thesummersoldier
Summary: it was unexpected but happy. you were becoming a family.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Original Female Character(s), Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You
Kudos: 6





	Green Sweater

it was the smallest green sweater the store had. you didn’t plan on getting it but on the way out of your doctor’s appointment, there it was: a baby clothe’s store.

you did the pharmacy’s test like five times back home but you had to confirm it with a _real_ test. the three days prying Harrison's curious looks and the cloud of nerves located in the pit of your stomach were excruciating. it was just _so_ soon.

you had been dating for two years, just now you had started talking about becoming a family or buying a place for you too. you were about to finish your masters and Harrison had a recurring role in a show. you were ready to become adults and everything was about to change.

is he going to be happy? is he going to be speechless? is he about to hug you or stay in place with no reaction?

it didn’t take long for him to get to your place, after your text.

_can we talk?_

Harrison was happy with you. like he never though he could. the kind of love he had only seen in scripts and Shakespearean plays he watched while dreaming of becoming an actor.

as soon as you opened the door, he knew it was serious. he realized things had been weird but maybe it’s was just a bad day or the sudden visit of your parents to town. he just didn’t expect to be something he did wrong. he hated doing wrong by you.

sitting in the sofa while you paced back and forth made he think, maybe he could’ve already asked instead of waiting for your parent’s approval next week. or maybe you wouldn’t want to marry him like he was hoping for.

he just didn’t expect a gift bag. a gift bag from a store he never heard of. 

but then it hit him.

the test and the sweater. the most wonderful adorable and smallest green sweater he had ever seen. and your smile. you were happy, his and pregnant.

he didn’t care about the order of everything and about how young you two could be. he had you, a promising future and a child.

he is already the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like capital letters. i am sorry. i am not going to change.


End file.
